


split me open (and tear me apart)

by bulletthestars



Category: Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian and Lukas fuck Nico together. (Set after the German football team's World Cup training camp in Appiano in 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	split me open (and tear me apart)

Bastian notices. He sees the way Nico looks at Lukas, shy smiles and eyes shining, as if he's flirting without even trying at all. Then again, that's how he looks at almost everyone. That ridiculous smile and that ridiculous way he flips his hair when he turns and kicks the ball. It's silly, but his movements are graceful in their own right, and soon enough Bastian realises that he's not the only one who's trying hard not to stare. There's something he cannot place his finger on about him, god only knows how many blonde haired green eyed boys he has seen, but Nico's different. Somehow.

Nico can hardly be considered a boy though, he's just a year younger than Bastian, as old as Lukas, but can they be considered men at this point in time? There isn't an answer, or maybe Bastian doesn't want to find an answer, so he pushes the thought away for another time.

He sees the way Lukas looks at Nico, sees the way Lukas touches him. Sure, they're posing for photos, but Bastian recognises the way Lukas' hand trembles on Nico's back, shaking ever so slightly, all too desperate for more contact. It's funny, Bastian thinks, that after all Lukas has said about Michael Schumacher, his friend and Nico's teammate, the one Lukas is actually gravitating towards is Nico himself. Nico Rosberg, with his dazzling smile and first three buttons of his shirt left unbuttoned. It's difficult watching Nico like this, running around on the grass, cheeks rosy red and absolutely beautiful in the sunlight. Lukas looks at Nico like he wants to pull that shirt off him, wants to push him down and fuck him hard and watch as he comes undone, lips parted and cheeks flushed with arousal.

  
(Or maybe that's what _Bastian_ wants to do to Nico and it troubles him, because he's not used to feeling like this, like he wants something but he isn't exactly sure what it is)

One thing leads to another, and that evening, Bastian finds himself in a hotel room with Lukas and Nico. Lukas is rocking into Nico, gripping Nico's hips so hard that he's going to leave marks, and Nico's looking up at Bastian with his lips wrapped around his cock. Bastian threads his fingers through Nico's hair, tugs at it and Nico lets out a low whine. _You're not in control here_ is what Bastian wants to say, but there's something about Nico's gaze that makes the words die in his throat. He pulls away from Nico reluctantly, and he swallows hard as Nico holds his gaze, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

'We're going to fuck you together,' Lukas had said, and his cheeks had flushed afterwards, almost embarrassed by the bluntness of his words. Nico had grinned, saying that he'd be looking forward to it. Bastian thinks it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if he were to fuck him along with Lukas.

'Do you want this?'

'Fuck,' is all Nico can reply. Bastian's easing a second finger into Nico now and he's so tight that some part of Bastian thinks they're not going to be able to fit. Lukas groans, fighting hard against the urge to thrust into Nico, and Bastian wonders how it feels for Lukas, to be inside Nico and feel his fingers alongside his cock.

Nico cries out when Bastian pushes into him. He had four fingers in with Lukas' cock, and Nico had been begging for Bastian to get on with it. Nico mewls and whimpers and the noises he makes are ridiculously hot. Bastian is tempted to ignore how Nico's trying to adjust to having the both of them inside him and just start fucking him instead but he doesn't, grunting as Nico squirms against him. Lukas isn't having it any easier, he's biting his lower lip so hard that Bastian is certain it's going to bleed.

Nico is hot and tight, clenching around both their cocks. It's intimate in an odd sort of way, because it's both Nico and Lukas, and Bastian has fucked Lukas before, but this is different. Before had been just him and Lukas, fumbling in the showers and blowjobs in the dressing room, drunken sex on sofas and a quick fuck in public toilets. Before had been the both of them only, even if they didn't have to go through shit about feelings and getting too emotionally invested in their fucking relationship, life could go on. Now changes everything, because this is having Nico clutch at Bastian's shoulders and sink his nails down in his skin as they fill him up. There isn't any kissing, although there's Nico trembling in his arms, shuddering with pleasure as he ruts against him, half riding the both of them. Lukas has his head pressed against Nico's shoulder, and for a moment it's as if they're both leaning against Bastian, and he's holding them up.

Lukas reaches for Nico's cock, stroking, and that's all it takes for Nico to climax, collapsing against Bastian with a muffled cry.

Afterwards, when they've disposed of the condoms, Bastian finds that he's the only one feeling restless, in need of a bath. Lukas is still lying there, beside Nico, whose body is pliant against the sheets, limbs artfully arranged. _He looks like one of those boys_ , Bastian thinks. The kind you see in paintings, youths with their beguiling eyes and easy smiles, full of seductive charm. But looks can be deceiving, they always have been.

'That was fantastic,' Nico says, licking his lips. He's a filthy, debauched mess, and his shapely thighs are parted, and Bastian doesn't even have to look to know that the sheets are a complete mess by now. Bastian's the only one looking at Nico, and he feels Lukas' gaze on him, like he's trying to figure something out, but whatever it is, it's beyond him.

'Yeah,' Bastian grunts. He looks at Lukas, catching his gaze. There's a flicker of worry in Lukas' eyes, it looks like _how much of you or me do I want to share but at the same time I want him so badly_ but Bastian knows better than to think too highly of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> it all started with [this photo](http://thepitwalk.files.wordpress.com/2010/06/blue-loafers-rosberg.jpg?w=595) and i blame lucy (although it's mostly just me orz)


End file.
